


Pleasure is mine

by newtiecutie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ben and Minho get married, M/M, Newt is a smooth fucker, Newtmas Smut, Oneshot, Smut, idk how to tag, m/m - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtiecutie/pseuds/newtiecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas meet at Minho and Ben's wedding, and they can't keep their hands off each other, so they end up having sex in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive! Another work of mine, this time a oneshot, inspired by my pal dontfuckwithmyotps :D My first attempt at writing and posting smut, I hope you enjoy you little dirty-minded cupcakes! xoxo

Thomas stepped into the dining hall mere moments after the newly wed couple. He had to admit, they did a great job on finding and decorating the place – crystal chandelier hung from the arched ceeling, spilling golden light on the creme colored walls. A few long tables surrounded the dance floor, covered in tablecloths matching the walls with a trail of white fabric stretching through the middle of each- it looked like a morning mist has nested at the tables, gathering around the scattered candles. 

Minho and Ben, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about the lovely decour- they were lost in each other's eyes and, when the other guests started arriving, went to sit at the main table, leaving Thomas to study the architecture and chat with the people, making sure that everybody was comfortable and enjoying themselves. He took it upon himself to make sure everything goes according to plan- after all, he was Minho's best man. 

After everybody was settled and he could finally relax, Thomas noticed a rather tall, blond young man walking around the tables and talking to the guests. Thomas recognized him as Ben's best man, but he didn't know his name.   
The blond seemed to have noticed the brown haired man standing by the door and eying the room, because he now had two glasses of champagne in his hands and a smile on his lips as he walked towards Thomas, ably dodging the waiters and the folks who were still on their feet. Perhaps walking wasn't such a great term- Thomas noticed the guy had a slight limp, but it didn't look like it bothered the man as it didn't affect his movements that much.

Soon, the brunet was standing face to face with the stranger- he was only about half an inch taller than Thomas, and was wearing a raven black tux that perfectly hugged his slender figure. He blew upwards to get a strain of dark blonde hair out of his eyes before handing Thomas one of the glasses, then pushed his hair back to make sure it wouldn't get in the way anymore and shook Thomas' hand. The man was quite beautiful as well- he had the brightest smile Thomas had ever seen, and his deep brown eyes seemed mysterious, yet shimmery and sincere. His skin was smooth and his jawline seemed like you could cut your fingers if you traced it.“Hey there, I don't think we've met before“, he spoke. He was British. A tall, blonde Brit with a husky voice that made Thomas' insides tingle- could this guy be any more perfect? „Name's Newt, I'm Ben's best man“, he added, the smile didn't come off his face. „I'm Thomas, Minho's best man. Pleasure to meet you, Newt“, Thomas introduced himself, raising his glass. The guy- Newt bit his lower lip and eyed Thomas from head to toe, clinging their glasses. „Yeah, pleasure. Give it a few hours from now, and I'll be giving you just that, Tommy.“ He winked at him and then left, with a sly smirk on his face. 

What the fuck was that, Thomas thought. He just met the guy and he was already talking about having sex with him! Or was he just kidding? Talking about something else? He surely didn't look like it. Thomas finally snapped out of it and realized he was still staring at Newt across the room. 

***

Thomas retired to the side of the room so he wouldn't disturb the couple, but still be able to see them cutting the enormous cake. He was startled by the sudden sound of his name coming from his side, but he calmed down as he recognized Newt's deep voice. Luckily, the man didn't seem to notice Thomas' reaction, his gaze pointed to Ben and Minho. „It's bloody beautiful, isn't it?“ he asked. „Yeah, they're so happy together“, Thomas replied avoiding making eye contact with the blonde, still embarrassed about his reaction and their earlier interaction. „I was talking about the cake, but yeah, I guess they are“, Newt laughed. „I'm going to get a slice, you want some?“ he added, rising from the chair next to Thomas. When the brunet provided a positive answer, he slid into the crowd, and was soon back with two pieces of cake. They sat there, more talking than eating, and Thomas discovered that he was getting more and more comfortable in Newt's company, until he felt like they've known each other for years. 

They talked about everything, and Thomas learned that the blonde plays guitar, owns and rides a motorcycle, has a dog named Bark, and has an enchanting pair of dark brown eyes and soft looking pink lips that he could kiss until he ran out of breath. He also learned that he was crushing on this Star Wars-loving, hot dork pretty hard. Thomas was still feasting his eyes on Newt's majestic profile, when the blonde's voice brought him back to reality. „May I have this dance?“ Newt was extending his left hand in front of Thomas like a gentleman and Thomas could feel his cheeks blush and the corners of his lips curve as he rose to his feet, accepting Newt's proposal. Thomas discovered another thing about him- he was a great dancer as well. 

The wish for gentle kisses and cuddles has passed- now Thomas had to fight the urge to knock the blonde down and fuck him right there and then, and by the dirty looks Newt was giving him, he wasn't exactly thinking about sunshine and rainbows either.  
All of the sudden, Newt pulled the brunet into his arms and Thomas felt his hot breath against the skin of his neck. „Tommy, follow my lead.“ They started to slide across the dance floor and towards the open door that led to the hallway.  
The moment they were out of the crowded room they started running towards the door down the hall, apparently a closet of some sort. Newt fiddled around his pockets in frustration, getting the key out he unlocking the door and pulled Thomas inside with him. 

Thomas saw a few cleaning supplies and mops, but didn't bother inspecting it any further- Newt was standing before him, breathing heavy and eyes filled with lust. He leaped to the blonde and pinned him to the closed door behind him, furiously pressing their lips together.   
He explored every inch of Newt's mouth, devouring him, and he felt Newt lower his hands down to his hips, pulling them closer together.   
Newt moaned Thomas' name and Thomas just couldn't get enough of him. There was not a single spot where their bodies weren't connected, yet Thomas wanted to be closer to the Brit, he wanted to melt into him, be one with him, and, grinding and pushing against him,he started to kiss him wilder, tangling his fingers into the silky blonde hair. Thomas felt his erection grow as Newt slid his hands up his sides and took his jacket off, starting to unbutton his shirt. He lowered the kisses down the brunet's exposed neck and colar bones. „N-Newt“, Thomas whimpered, causing the blonde to stop. „I'm sorry, do you not want this? Do you want me to stop? 'Cause if you do I-“ „No, Newt, don't stop, please...“, Thomas begged, not wanting to be separated from those lips even for a second. Newt smirked smugly, connecting their lips all over again, still working on Thomas' bow tie and shirt. Now Newt's jacked was the one tossed to the floor. 

Newt's member was hardening against Thomas' crotch and the blonde was trying to create friction to relieve himself at least a bit, but Thomas wouldn't let him, ignoring his groans. „We'll get to that“, he murmured into Newt's chest, sucking one of his nipples and pinching the other one. Newt dig his nails into Thomas' back as the brunet lowered his head, only to stop when he reached the edge of Newt's pants and go back up.   
Not being able to take the teasing anymore, Newt took his pants, shoes and boxers off himself, shivering when the fresh air hit his throbbing dick. In a brief moment he switched their places, and was now licking a trail down Thomas' abs, grinning as he heard the man moan his name. He stopped only to unbuckle the brunet's pants. Thomas arched his back, tugging at Newt's hair when the blonde stroked his member through the boxers, fabric already wet with precum. „N-Newt...baby...f-fuck, please...“, the brunet cried out. „Please what, Tommy? What do you want?“ Newt asked teasingly, taking Thomas' boxers off, lustfully licking his lips and smugly staring at Thomas through his lashes. „I-I...Newt, please-“ „I need you to tell me what you want, baby.“ Newt wasn't going to let him off the hook. „I-I want you to- nngh- fuck, I want you to fuck m-me... I need you inside me, now.“ His breathing was heavy, every touch seemed to set him off the edge. 

Newt licked the tip of Thomas' dick, then started bobbing his head up and down, but slowly, and Thomas knew he wouldn't last for much longer, he wanted to- needed to feel Newt inside of him. „Nnngh, N-aah, Newt, I need you...“ He barely managed to moan those words out, but Newt understood him and has stopped sucking. He picked the brunet up by his thighs and jammed him against the door- he was stronger than he looked. The brunet gasped, locking his legs around Newt's hips as the blonde's fingers found their way to his entrance. He kept adding more, listening to the noises escaping his throat, music for his ears. He slowly pulled his fingers out and filled Thomas all over again, this time with his wet, throbbing cock.  
Thomas had to hold in a scream- he bit his lip, rolling his eyes to the back of his head and letting out a loud moan of pleasure. He fisted one hand in Newt's hair and dug the nails of the other one into the bare skin of the blonde's back, listening to the sound of his name being whimpered between heavy breaths in a thick accent- it made him even hornier. Newt didn't move for a bit, letting Thomas get used to his size and making sure he wasn't in pain, then started lifting him up and letting him sink back down, thrusting in deeper each time. 

Their bodies collided, Thomas' dick rubbing against Newt's abs, their skin dotted with sweat, Newt's lips and teeth connecting with Thomas' chest, hands grabbing his ass and his dick wrapped in Thomas' warmth. 

Thomas felt the heat curl up in his lower abdomen as Newt kept hitting his sweet spot and opened his mouth and let out uneven breaths, cried out Newt's name and hisback scratched against the wood. „Baby, f-fuck... yes! Fuck yes baby, I'm gonna come- “  
„Come for me, Tommy“, Newt groaned, looking him straight in the eye.  
Thomas didn't need to be told twice- he sprouted white stripes all over Newt's chest, jerking himself off until the last drop came out, and Newt followed shortly after, pulling out right before squirting his seemen over Thomas' ass, gasping his name in ecstasy as the brunet stroked his lenght until there was nothing left to spill. 

They collapsed to the floor, knees too weak to hold them up and Thomas still in Newt's embrace. „Bloody hell, Tommy“, Newt uttered, grinning at the man and removing his hair from his eyes.   
Thomas' breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. „Holy shit, Newt, that was...wow.“ That was the only thing he could think of, still recovering from the orgasm. Newt snickered and wrapped his arm around Thomas, who was now sitting on the floor next to him, admiring his beauty and the hickeys he'd left scattered across his torso. „We should probably get wiped off and dressed now“, Newt said, trying to calm his breathing. „Why waste it?“ Thomas asked with a sly smirk on his lips, wiping some of the seemen from Newt's chest with his fingers and bringing them to the blonde's mouth. He sucked at his fingers, gawking at him through his eyelashes, and he noticed how the brunet blushed when he let out a soft moan. Thomas pulled him closer, kissing him, but in a more gentle manner this time, and the blonde smiled into the kiss, cupping his cheeks. Thomas ran his hand down Newt's bosom as they parted, eying him up and down with a smirk before going to get their clothes. 

„'M not sure I can stand up“, Newt laughed, catching the clothes that were tossed to him. „Well then you're gonna have to crawl back, 'cause they must've noticed we're gone“, Thomas replied, chuckling. „But if I can stand, ten so can you, blondie“, he added, buttoning up his shirt. „Nah, those blokes are too busy staring at each other to notice anything. Oh look it's a miracle!“ Newt stood up, cheering as if he just won a jackpot. Thomas smacked his hand playfully, waiting for the blonde to get dressed. Once he did, Thomas fixed his hair and they walked back to the dining hall.

Nobody seemed to have noticed their absence- everybody was deep in conversations or dancing, but the second Thomas thought they could slip back to the party without interrogation, Ben's nephew, a chubby kid named Chuck, ran towards them. „Where have you guys been?“ he asked, and Thomas wished that the ceeling collapsed and killed him so he wouldn't have to answer that question- his mind stopped working and he couldn't think of any excuse. And for the love of god, how was he supposed to tell a twelve year old that he fucked the other best man in a closet? He felt like eternity has passed with Chuck's eyes burning into his skin, but Newt saved them: „We went out for some air, it's pretty crowded here.“ How didn't I think of that, Thomas cursed himself. „Oh, okay“, Chuck said, turning to leave, but then he stopped in his tracks and turned around, as if he forgot to tell them something. „Oh, and, Newt, you've got something white in the corner of your lips“, the boy noticed. Thomas screamed internally, not knowing how he'd missed it. „Must be from the cake“, Newt smiled at the boy, wiping the stuff off with his thumb and licking it off. The kid smiled and left, satisfied with the answers he got, and Thomas let out a breath he didn't know he held in. „That was close“, he whispered. „Close to what? He's a bloody kid, he'd buy anything, you don't have to panic“ the blonde chuckled, leading Thomas by the hand to the newly weds. 

By the end of the night they were wasted and their feet were killing them, but they still took their time when saying goodbye.   
They stood in front of the building, lost in each other's embrace, barely standing and murmuring their drunken goodbyes. Thomas absorbed Newt's scent before letting go, and suddenly felt the blonde's hands on his ass, but didn't have time to react because he was already heading to his taxi- Thomas could swear he saw him wink and send a kiss before closing the door behind him. He found himself missing the warmth of Newt's body while stepping into the other car. He threw himself onto the seat and told the driver his address. While shifting into a more comfortable position he felt something, like a piece of paper, in his back pocket. Newt must've slipped it in, he thought, pulling it out. It indeed was a scrap of paper- he unfolded it and saw a phone number scribbled on it. A grin spread across his face as he read the few words that were written next to the number: „The pleasure was all mine.“


End file.
